


The Wolf and the Lamb

by Sephirajo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirajo/pseuds/Sephirajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of looks into the relationship of Una Lavellan and Solas, starting the night of the Masque at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral.  Their relationship may be a mistake, but neither one can bring themselves to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Lamb

After stopping the assassination plot on the Empress, they had danced. It had been a moment of peace in an evening that Una wished she could scour from her memory. Shemlen politics were convoluted at best. Solas seemed to enjoy himself though. Una had been glad for the perspective he brought.

The _shem_ style dress she wore felt too large on her. Sadly, a more elven look would have been seen as an insult to the court according to Vivienne. So she had been sent to the Madame de Fer’s tailor in Val Royeaux to have a dress made especially for this event. There were hoops involved to puff the skirt out and the shoulders were much too low. One victory that she had won was the coloring. Instead of the pale colors the Orlesian court seemed to favor, Una’s dress was a forest green and gold. 

Una’s heritage also went into the mask that Orlesians insisted on wearing at court resembling a veil of green and gold leaves. Vivienne claimed the mask was worth as much as all of Skyhold, glinting of emeralds, topaz and gold leaf. Una thought it was extremely hard to see through and that there were better things to spend their money on. She had been out voted though because apparently _shem_ politics valued what one wore as much - if not more - than their actions.

“Still bothered by the evening, _ma vhenan_?” Solas asked, his hand on hers as Una stared over the lights of Halamshiral from their spot on one of the many balconies. 

“Shemlen politics,” Una said with a shrug, like it answered everything, “Creators, I don’t understand why all this bloodshed was necessary.”

“You say that like ancient elvhen politics were different,” Solas said, sounding amused.

Una raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh? And what have you seen, _hahren_?” using the word for elder, a running joke between them.

“A great many things, _da’len_ ,” he returned simply, “You’ll have to ask a better question than that.”

“You know what I meant,” Una chided, stepping closer to him as the music played in the background. Casually, Solas placed an arm on her bare shoulder, pulling her in closer. The warmth that radiated off of him covered her, offering the same comfort as a warm blanket in winter. She relaxed, melting into his touch, “Politics. Were our politics ever this bloody?”

“Sometimes they were worse,” Solas said, his hand on her shoulder moved idly back and forth, “Politics is merely the art of acquiring and keeping personal power. How bloody it is depends entirely on the scale involved,” Solas noted.

“Well, that isn’t comforting at all,” Una noted, pressing her body against his, “I want to try to avoid my own becoming so violent,” she noted.

“You may not have a choice, _vhenan_ ,” Solas chided gently, “Though you handle power a good deal better than most.”

“I was to be Keeper,” Una noted, “I was trained in leading… a bit. Though I would have shared the task with whomever became _hahren_ as well. Keepers who don’t listen to their elders can lead their clans to disaster,” Una noted.

“True, and with your numbers at what they are…” Solas trailed off, “Either way, you do your clan proud, _vhenan_.” 

Laughter echoed from the ballroom and Una bristled. Could they already have put aside everything that happened? Quick children indeed! She looked at Solas, at the curves and lines of his face and felt calm wash over her.

“I think I’m done with the party,” Una said, leaning her head on his shoulder, “Would you walk me to my room, _lethallin_?” 

“Afraid you’ll get lost?” Solas quipped, placing a kiss on her hair.

“This castle is larger than Skyhold, and I still get lost there,” Una said, blushing at the touch of his lips.

“In that case, _vhenan_ , allow me to show you to your chambers,” Solas said, his free arm gesturing towards the interior of the ballroom. Una wasn’t looking forward to walking through it again, but it was the only way out.

“I’m to be a lamb lead through field of wolves,” Una said with a sigh, making a play on her name. Una, lamb in the old tongue.

“Most wolves are harmless, even to lambs,” Solas pointed out, “I’d say it was full of snakes.”

“Venomous ones at that,” Una added.

“Then it is best to avoid getting bitten,” Solas quipped as they started through the ballroom. Whispers, both hushed and too loud touched her ears. Comments on how of course two rabbits would be rutting were the most prevalent. Some of the _shem_ hushed their comrades or pointed out what she had just done for them but it was still too many critical eyes on her for her to be comfortable.

“Chuckles! Lucky!” Varric stopped them just before the door, “Leaving the party already? It’s finally getting good,” the dwarf said with a smile, holding a glass of wine.

“It’s been a long day,” Una said with a laugh. Despite herself, Varric had grown on her immensely. He was nothing like she had pictured the _durgen’len_. Varric often insisted that he was different than most of them and Una could only say that was a good thing.

“Una requires some rest,” Solas added, “Besides, the party is not the safest place for a couple of hares,” he remarked, invoking what was supposed to be the gentler of the slurs tossed at the people by the _Shem_. 

Varric looked back and forth between the two of them before his eyes lit up with understanding, “Well then, you crazy kids have a good night. I apparently have a great many Orlesian copies of my books to sign,” he said with a mock sigh, “They’ll be letters to my publisher tomorrow, that’s for damn sure.”

Una chuckled and leaned down to kiss the grumbling dwarf on the forehead, “Enjoy the rest of the evening, Varric. I know you love the attention your writing gets. Let Blackwall know we’ve left? If he hasn’t already,” Una asked. The poor Warden looked so uncomfortable here that she had felt bad bringing him.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s doing fine. Now go, shoo, do whatever elves do at night,” Varric said, gesturing to the door with his hands.

“Good evening, Varric,” Solas said with a nod, threading his arm through hers and walking her through the door once the servant opened it. A few steps and they left the forced laughter and hollow music of the ballroom behind. The hallways of the Winter Palace were lit with magical lanterns, creating a soft glow and muted shadows.

Their quiet footfalls echoed and the marble was smooth and cold on her feet. Despite Leliana insisting that she wear slippers, Una had the dress shoes made to Dalish patterns, with a strip over the most sensitive part of the feet and nothing else. At least her dress for her meeting with the Empress tomorrow was more to elven style. She couldn’t wait to get out of this oversized tent.

“Once, our people walked these halls,” Una mused.

“A long time ago,” Solas said, “and even then they were only a shadow of what we were.”

“But it was still our home,” Una said, running her free hand over the stone as if touch could get it to give up its memories. She had heard of talent like that, though it wasn’t hers. She had always had a close connection to the veil and spirits, something she was happy to share with Solas, “It seems that everywhere we go the _shemlen_ walk all over our bones,” she finished.

“Such a statement is truer than you think, _vhenan_ ,” Solas said softly.

They walked the rest of the way to the guest wing in silence. In truth it was hard to think of anything to say with Solas so close to her, his arm around hers. He was the only man she had ever met that could steal the breath from her lungs and the thoughts from her mind. The comfortable silence ended when they stopped at the door to the suite she had been offered until they left.

“Here we are,” Solas said, “and we did not even get lost.”

“Here we are,” Una repeated, hesitating before looking up at Solas, “Would you join me? If you like,” she amended quickly. Una had no experience with this. She was thankful for the mask this time, as it hid the blush that colored her cheeks.

“I would be delighted,” Solas said with a twist of his lips to a smile that sent a wave of warmth over her.

Una smiled back, opening the door and walking in next to Solas. Once the mahogany door was shut his lips covered hers with a hunger that surprised her. He pressed her against the door, his tongue parting her lips. Una remembered then he had mentioned sex in the air at the ball. His reaction now was the only thing she was thankful for this evening. 

Solas’ long fingers ran over her coifed hair, finding the folds and pins that held the elaborate braids in place and pulling them out, one by one. Done with that, he removed the mask and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. His teeth grazed her lips, then her chin and finally her neck. Solas’ hands undid the rest of her braids as he pushed her into the door. Una was grateful the door was there because her knees didn’t seem to want to hold her weight anymore.

Solas wound some of the long, red strands around his fingers, “A veil to rival Anduril’s,” he muttered, his breath warm on her cheek.

“Truly?” Una said with a soft laugh, “I wouldn’t want to make one of the Creators jealous,” she teased.

“I speak nothing but the truth,” Solas muttered before pressing his lips to hers again.

Una kissed him back, her hands tangling in the formal jacket he wore. No matter how shy she could be he made her bold. Her hands managed two buttons before she had to give into the urge to touch the smooth skin the fabric gave way to, even if there wasn’t much of it at this point.

“Solas?” she breathed when their lips parted slightly. Even forming his name their mouths brushed.

“Yes, _vhenan?_ ” Solas’ ended the words with a soft kiss that gave way to a deeper one that left Una so breathless she almost couldn’t speak.

“Stay with me tonight…?” she asked after a long moment, finally getting the words out around the lump in her throat. While she had been kissed before him, she had never had the chance or the desire to make love to a man like she had with him.

The silence before his answer was painful and filled with her too fast breathing and his deep, easy breaths. His answer was a deeper kiss. Una felt the air between them spark as something changed and gave way.

“It would be my _great_ pleasure,” Solas said when he pulled away, “But I will not have you pressed against a door. A bed, _da’len_ , we need a bed.”

Una nodded, kissing him in return before leading him to the overly large Orlesian bed. Alone she felt she could lost in the sheets. Together it offered a seeming ocean of room for the two of them. Standing at the side of the bed, Una wrapped her arms around Solas and moved in to kiss him only to have his mouth crush into hers first. His kiss left her breathless. Solas’ hands moved over her clothing, through her hair and finally tilting her head upwards slightly to deepen the kiss even more.

His lips moved over hers while his hands worked on the laces of Una’s corset. The air in the Winter Palace was cold and left goosebumps on her golden skin. She started shivering until his warm hands ran over and then her shivers had a different source. Once opened, the corset fell open and the heavy fabric of the dress fell off her shoulders, leaving her breasts bared to him.

With a gentle push, Solas saw her lowered to the mattress and then knelt before her, slowly pulling off the specially made slippers. Una pushed a long lock of stray red hair out of her face and watched him with her large eyes.

“Solas…” Una trailed off. The tradition of removing footwear and washing feet was an old one, generally reserved for married couples.

“Hush, let me _vhenan_ ,” he said, his hands slowly removing the other slipper. 

Though there was nothing with which to wash her feet, that didn’t stop him from lowering his lips to the calloused skin of one. Una had never before felt so self conscious about her own body before but now she was acutely aware of all her flaws. From her calloused feet and hands to freckled skin to her stumpy ears. 

“You are so beautiful,” Solas said, planting another kiss on the top of her foot. The feeling stole her breath.

“I am?” Una asked, surprised she had any breath left to speak, as it was the words were a ghost on the night air.

“Beyond compare,” Solas said, his hands running up her legs, over her stockings and under the voluminous skirt. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, laying her down on the bed and slowly unhooking the stockings from the garter belt. The feeling of his hands skimming the skin just above stockings came close to driving her to madness. As it was he was taking his time. Una whimpered and Solas smiled wolfishly.

“Something troubles you, _vhenan_?” he asked, an impish light in those eyes. He knew damn well what troubled her.

Una raised an eyebrow in return and Solas chuckled, a deep sound that sent shivers up her spine as the stockings were peeled from her legs one by one and dropped to the floor. Solas moved forward, standing between her legs while still fully dressed himself. Suddenly feeling bold, Una sat up, using his jacket as leverage until her hands found the buttons, exposing more of his chest as his hands skimmed over her breasts. Una managed to remove his jacket completely, taking in the sight of his bare chest. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks which increased tenfold when his hands ran over her bare chest, gently pinching one of her nipples.

“Mythal preserve me,” Una muttered, melting into his touch.

“No,” Solas said firmly, his breath grazing the skin of her neck before nipping the flesh there, “Tonight I’ll make sure the only name that comes from your lips is mine,” he finished languidly, firmly.

Una gasped, “Oh?” she managed as Solas leaned in closer, pushing the skirts up around her waist. Even her small clothes were expensive silks and right now they felt cold on her skin. It contrasted with Solas’ hands running over the silks there, leaving a trail of fire.

“Already it seems you can think of little else,” he teased, a finger skimming just inside the silk undergarments, barely touching the skin there but enough to leave her breathless.

“Solas…” Una said, gasping on the latter part of his name. His fingers kept skimming under her silk small clothes, both a promise and sweet torture.

“Hmm?” he returned, a wolfish grin growing on his face and the same light taking over those eyes.

It took a long moment for Una to gain the courage to speak. She hoped her request wasn’t too forward, which was an odd thought to have. After all, one of his hands was skimming over her folds and the other slowly moving over her breasts.

She opened her mouth to speak only to have the words stolen from her by a gasp as one of his long fingers pushed gently inside of her. It was a novel sensation, so different from her own hands that it almost stole all reason from her. Without thinking she moved her hips with this motion of his hands.

“Did I steal your voice, _vhenan’ara_?” Solas whispered into her ear, a second finger joining the first and pushing deeper inside her.

“Solas, please,” she said, barely finding the breath to speak.

“Please what?” Solas asked, his lips grazing her ear as his fingers continued to drive her towards madness.

“Make love to me,” Una finally managed through a wave of pleasure as his fingers moved faster.

“All night, _ma vhenan_ ,” Solas whispered, his breath brushing her cheek before his mouth moved over hers once again. There was something different about this kiss as her bare chest pressed into his and Solas moved her and her pile of skirts on to his lap. Doing so meant the loss of his fingers inside her, but the loss only troubled her a moment as his desire became obvious, pressing into her thighs as he continued to kiss her, tongue parting her lips.

Solas’ hands tangled in her hair as Una settled deeper into his lap and the kisses became deeper, more intense. His hands and lips spread warmth over her skin like a hearthfire. It was coming home. Her hands pulled at his breeches, slowly undoing them with his help. The air sparked between them; it took a moment for Una to realize the spark was literal and jumping off of her.

“ _Era seranna ma!_ ” Una apologized, gasping. Her magic was normally under control, but right now it was so hard to hold on to her thoughts, let alone her magic.

Solas chuckled softly, “It barely stung, _emma lath_ ,” he replied in gentle tone. One of his slender hands cupped her face and Una leaned into the touch, soaking up the calm and desire that flowed off of him, “Am I to be your first?” he asked softly.

Una nodded once, her head still in his hand. He kissed her once, softly, his lips barely brushing hers. Solas then pressed his forehead to hers and Una could see his smile reflected in his eyes. It was warm, inviting and comforting and with it the embarrassment of her slip up faded. His mouth found hers again and he took the kiss deeper, his tongue parting her lips.

“While you’re not my first this is an uncommon thing for me as well,” Solas said simply. The frankness of the confession did a lot to make what little apprehension she had trickle away, “It is rare for me to find someone who pulls me to the waking world,” he said, kissing her ears, her neck, her shoulder. His hands slowly ran over her back, her breasts and then settled her into his lap, her skirts spread around them.

Una felt her cheeks flush. Sitting on his lap with her legs straddling him gave the illusion of her being taller and she looked down into his eyes. In the flickering lights of her room the blue of his eyes seemed endless. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his lightly. When they touched his teeth gently grazed her lips in return, lightly sucking on the lower one. The sensation sent shivers through her.

Una couldn’t get enough of him. His lips, the feeling of his skin under hands. The heat rolling off of his body. It all conspired to drive her over the edge. With a bit of shifting, Solas divested Una of her dress. She was glad to be rid of the heavy garment. Now the only piece of cloth she wore were the silk smallclothes. They moved around a bit more, kissing deeply as they both worked on removing his breeches. Though Una had seen a naked man before - living with her clan there was little privacy - this was different. Not only was this Solas, but his shaft stood ready. Blushing, Una reached for it before shyness got the better of her.

Solas took her hand, his smile gentle, “Go ahead, _vhenan_ ,” he said, simply holding her hand, not moving it and letting the decision be hers. After a moment of hesitation, Una reached out and touched him. His blue eyes closed and a his expression changed, his lips parting in a small smile. Emboldened, Una leaned in and kissed him as her hand moved over the smooth skin of his shaft. The slow ache that had been building the entire way to the room was now almost unbearable.

Solas leaned back, his back against the wooden bedframe and taking both her hands helped settle her over him. Through the now wet silk of the smallclothes she could feel him. The heat coming off of him was intoxicating.

“You’re trembling,” he noted softly, his hands slowly moving over every inch of her skin.

“Maybe, but it isn’t fear that makes me shake, _hahren_ ,” Una said, sitting on his waist, looking down at him, naked beneath her and trying to draw another trembling breath. They were so close and the night, this room, it had all become a promise. Slowly, she moved her hips over his, the drag of the fabric against her and the warmth coming off of him intoxicating her.

Solas let out a slow groan and encouraged, Una ground her hips against him again. Solas sat up, crushing his mouth into hers for what seemed like an eternity. Even when he broke the kiss he didn’t pull away and they sat, cheek to cheek breathing heavily the air on fire around them. 

“ _Isala ma hamin sahlin in’ma, ma vhenan_ ,” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. Una flushed, he was stating that he needed her. And she didn’t have the will or the want to turn him down - after all, she had asked for this. Truly the joking flirting at Haven had come to pass, and at the moment their will was one.

“ _Ma nuvenin_ , Solas,” Una breathed, moving her hips against him again, “ _Emma na’in_ ,” she returned, granting permission.  
“ _Na’in emma_ ,” Solas corrected, a slight smile on his face as his fingers simply pushed the silk smallclothes to one side instead of removing them completely. Una’s desire was so strong it bordered on pain, a line she walked willingly.

“Teaching still, _hahren_?” Una said, laughing softly. The irony of a city born elf teaching a Keeper her own language wasn’t lost on her. But she could not have asked for a greater teacher.

“Always, _da’len_ ,” Solas said, helping her move into place the tip of his shaft just inside of her, not moving any further than that, “I am about to teach a hearthkeeper how to dance, after all,” he said, smiling and making a reference to her _vallaslin_ which marked her as devoted to Sylaise. There was a smugness to the grin that would have been insufferable if it wasn’t so contagious. 

“Be that as it may, _hahren_ ,” Una said the title of respect becoming so much more in that moment, “I think I am the one leading this dance,” she pointed out starting to move slowly. Una savored the feeling of every nerve firing for the first time as he settled deep inside of her. He let out a low groan that set her skin ablaze. 

Solas kept his hands on her hips as she started to move in a rhythm he guided. Una couldn’t stop the moans that fell from her lips in time with his. She felt so full and so very close to him.

“Only for the moment, _da’len_ ,” Solas said, the last word ending on a sharp groan. He placed a hand on her stomach as the pace increased becoming more frantic as Una gained confidence. Then, without warning she was underneath him, moaning and arching her hips as he set an easy but commanding pace, “Things change,” he said, his lips brushing hers.

_So they have_ , Una thought as he lifted one of her legs and thrust deeper, moaning beneath him. She couldn’t think clearly and the smirk he wore showed how much he was enjoying their movements, the sounds she made and was downright playful.

“Tell me, _da’len_ ,” Solas said, slowly pulling out and sliding back in, “how long have you wanted this _hahren_ inside of you?”

It was hard to get a clear thought while he continued his even motions, moving her leg a bit for better access. Closing her eyes, the wolf jaw necklace pressed between him Una, in those quick, pant filled moments between movements she could have sworn she saw a wolf staring down at her with three, red eyes filled with desire and love.

The lamb starred in the face of the wolf and felt whole, alive and safe.

“Since,” Una gasped, “the first time you took,” she sighed, “my hand I was yours, _hahren_ ,” one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other held one leg slightly higher, shifting her hips to a better, deeper angle. Una grasped him like the world was ending, every motion they made seemed to be her undoing. Her green eyes squeezed shut the vision of the wolf took over everything.

“Solas, I see…” he cut her off with a deep kiss, his tongue seeking hers out and ending it with a slight nibble on her lip almost driving her over the edge as he picked up the pace.

“Open your eyes, _da’len,_ ” Solas commanded, his teeth grazing her lips as he spoke, “Tell me how it feels, how I feel inside of you. Look at me, Una.”

Una opened her eyes, the vision replaced by Solas’ face so close to hers. She tried to concentrate on the question asked but the force of their coupling made it hard to think of anything else or even express herself with words beyond the primal.

“Tell me, _da’len_ ,” Solas said, the desire in his eyes washing over her anew. 

Una was left trying to form words, any sort of words. She opened her mouth to speak only to gasp, then moan as another wave of pleasure washed over her. She reached up with one hand and traced the lines on his face as he made love to her.

“I feel… full, warm,” Una finally managed, focusing now on nothing but the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, “Solas, I’m…” Una couldn’t finish the sentence, shuddering and arching her hips against his as pleasure washed over her in waves.

“...Coming?” Solas finished for her, a smirk pulling at his lips, “You feel so good wrapped around me, _da’len_.”

With her eyes drifting closed again the visions returned in full force, “Eyes open, Una,” he whispered softly in her ear, “Focus on how I feel inside of you and talk to me,” his breath was hot on her skin and pulled her back to reality.

Una opened her eyes and looked up at him, taken aback by the rapt look on his face as he increased the pace. Still floating close to that edge, the high of her climax making her vibrate it was hard to find words.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Una swore she could see magical energy floating around them. Curious, she made the attempt to move it over her lover’s skin and was happy both to see that it worked and the effect it had on Solas. He groaned, the sound deep, rumbling in his chest. That sound encouraged Una, and she pulled the energy over them again, changing the current slightly. It was like she had pushed a switch upping the pace. Every deep, fierce thrust threatened to be her undoing. 

“Solas, _ma’arlath_ ,” Una gasped, suddenly hovering close to that edge again. Solas was speaking too, a low string of elvish that she could barely follow. A confession of love, of desire. Phrases of wonderment and compliments along with some things that seemed truly base, but set her soul afire. Una came again, calling out his name and a few moments later he followed, teeth grazing her where her neck met her shoulder as he shuddered above her.

They stayed like that for a long moment and Una savored the warm feeling inside of her. Eventually Solas relaxed, letting up the bite on her shoulder and pressing his forehead to hers a truly adorable grin parting his lips. It was hard to form a coherent thought in those first moments. Una laughed breathlessly, kissing his face over and over again.

“I _may_ have left a mark, _vhenan_ ,” Solas said, laughter coloring his normally serious voice.

“I’ll wear it with pride, _hahren_ ,” Una said, feeling like she was floating. They stayed like that for a long moment, joined with her legs twined with his. Finally he pulled out slowly, laying down on the mattress. Una rolled over to snuggle up to him, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“ _Ma vhenan_ , you will be the death of me,” Solas said, one of his hands tangling in her red hair.

“At least you’ll die happy,” Una joked, draping an arm over his chest. Solas chuckled in response, the sound washing over her. A moment later his free hand took the hand she had laid on his chest, their fingers entwining. 

“Since I first took your hand?” he asked idly.

Una nodded once, looking at their entwined hands and soaking up the heat coming off of his body, “It was like being grabbed by a force of nature,” she said with a sheepish smile, “Which could have just been the mark activating but I think it was you.”

“You give me too much credit, _da’len_ ,” Solas said, sounding more amused than anything.

“I don’t know, I think you just moved the world beneath my feet,” Una said, smiling. She propped herself up slightly to look down at his face, some of her hair spilling over his chest in red waves, “Solas, when we… I kept having visions. Is that normal?”

Solas looked up at her and was silent for a moment before nodding, “It is not unheard of, certainly. They tend to be mostly nonsense, _da’len_ , I wouldn’t pay them any mind. Focusing on me when we are together should keep them at bay.”

Una nodded, “I think I can manage that,” that said lightly, yawning and laying back down next to him, “So, we know how long I’ve wanted to be with you… How long have you wanted to be with me?” Una asked.

“Well, I thought you were very beautiful when I first saw you,” Solas started, pulling her in closer to him, “but a great many people are beautiful. Beauty alone is not enough to draw me to someone. I’m much too old to fall for that,” he said, kissing her head, “It is how someone carries themselves, the actions they take, how they treat others and their mind, their intelligence and their spirit. I think it was a slow thing, but one day I saw it all in you, _vhenan_.”

“After we kissed in the fade you said it was a mistake, I hope I changed your mind,” Una said.

“It may still be a mistake, _vhenan_ , but I can’t bring myself to regret it. I’m a better man for having known you,” he said the last softly and to Una it carried more weight than a simple ‘I love you’ could have. “Now dream, _da’len_ , and create for us a place to spend the rest of our night together.”

“Oh? Is this a test, _hahren_?” Una quipped, her eyes drifting closed as she breathed in their combined scent.

“A request,” Solas said, “I know you can do it. And I look forward to seeing what it is you make for us, Una.”

“I have the perfect place,” Una said, an impish grin on her face, “I’ll meet you there, _emma lath_.” 

They slept then, tangled together in the heavy blankets smiles pulling at both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the elvish is taken from the Wiki article on it, the one sentence I did construct means something along the lines of 'needing to sheath my blade in you now' at least as close as I can get it, constructing elvish is a headache, but hopefully one worth it. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
